<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Don't We Rely On Chemistry? by IFoundYouJustineTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829655">Why Don't We Rely On Chemistry?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFoundYouJustineTime/pseuds/IFoundYouJustineTime'>IFoundYouJustineTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, Vat7k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Gay, M/M, One-Shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFoundYouJustineTime/pseuds/IFoundYouJustineTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll put my Varigo drabbles/oneshots!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's about time I made one of these. I have a few drabbles that have just been floating in space and could use a good home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), varigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Don't We Rely On Chemistry?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter takes place one of the first nights after the end of the 7k adventure!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian lay in bed, covers pulled up over his head and eyes tightly shut as he begged sleep to take him. Rapunzel insisted on Varian and his friends staying in the castle after their ordeal and Varian was grateful for this. The large, soft mattress and the fine silky sheets were far more comfortable than anything he’d experienced his whole life, let alone the past several months on the road. Yet no amount of pleasant textures or warm fabrics could quiet the storm in his mind. He pressed his face into his pillow trying not to thinking about everything that occurred in and around the Library. He was so exhausted, why could he not just forget about it all for just a few hours?</p><p>He was so distressed by the demons dancing through his mind Varian didn’t even notice the click of his door’s lock, the turn of his doorknob, nor the shadowed figure tiptoeing across his floor.</p><p>Then the figure was upon him. Varian felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a low “Hey” and his body reacted immediately. He flung out a hand to strike the intruder. When that hand was batted away he punched out with the other and started kicking as well. He thought he landed a blow before the figure grabbed his wrists and straddled him on the bed. Varian’s wrists were pinned above his head and he looked up in the dim moonlight to see who was attacking him.</p><p>“Hugo?”</p><p>Varian blinked up at the blond boy above him still holding his wrists down above his head and a red mark on his left cheek.</p><p>“Uh, hey,” said Hugo. The bespeckled boy looked at their current position and even in the low light, Varian could see his pale cheeks flush. Varian felt his own face get warm as he too realized the position he was in. </p><p>Hugo released Varian’s wrists and sat up with his hands up in the air. “Sorry,” he said “I uh.... I guess I should have knocked first or something.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” said Varian, still a little preoccupied with how Hugo continued to sit on top of him. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Hugo stared at him and Varian watched as his face attempted several different responses before settling on, “Wanted to check on you.”</p><p>“Heh, check on me, or scare the living daylights out of me?” asked Varian.</p><p>Hugo laughed and averted his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Just old habits die hard, ya know? And being in this fancy castle has me on edge. Couldn’t really relax so I wanted to see how you were doing.”</p><p>Varian tried to process what Hugo was saying. “Hugo… you couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>Hugo kept looking everywhere but Varian. “I mean, sure I could if I really wanted to… but it’s this whole place. The beds are too soft. It’s like it’s trying to swallow me. And everything is just too quiet. And I keep thinking that at any second they’re going to realize I’m not supposed to be here and kick me out…”</p><p>Varian put a hand out on Hugo’s arm. “I couldn’t sleep either,” he said. Hugo spared him a glance. “But wait… what do you mean ‘not supposed to be here’?”</p><p>Hugo shifted uncomfortably. “Cause of what I was… what I am… honestly, I’m surprised you’re still talking to me now that you know everything.”</p><p>“Hugo,” Varian found Hugo’s hand and held it tight. “I’ve already forgiven you. Everything I said back there… I meant it. I… I hope you did too…”</p><p>Hugo looked Varian straight in the eyes and took Varian’s hand in both of his. “I did. I do. I have for a long time.” Hugo brought Varian’s hand to his lips and tenderly kissed his knuckles. “I love you. And I’ll spend every day for the rest of my life proving to you that I mean it. But… only as long as you still want me.”</p><p>Varian felt his heart ache at Hugo’s actions and words. And yes, Hugo had a part to play in the anxieties still festering in Varian’s brain, but with the other boy here now, Varian only wished to move past those dark thoughts. He wanted to find a way to move forward with Hugo. To build something new.</p><p>“Do you, uh, want to try to sleep in here tonight?” asked Varian.</p><p>Hugo grasped Varian’s hand tighter. “Yes!” Then he dropped the hand to push his own bangs back instead. “I mean… I don’t want to impose… But… Well if you were having trouble sleeping, maybe… But only if you want-”</p><p>“Com’ere,” said Varian. He didn’t wait for a response before tugging on Hugo and pulling back the covers so the other boy could crawl in beside him.</p><p>Varian snuggled into Hugo’s side and Hugo slowly and gently put an arm around Varian. For a moment, it felt awkward, but then Hugo wiggled a bit and Varian adjusted himself as well until they were able to find a comfortable way to tangle together.</p><p>Varian smiled and nuzzled his nose into Hugo’s collarbone. He could hear Hugo sigh and relax more. Then Varian tensed as he felt Hugo’s hand on his back. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Hugo asked. </p><p>Varian nodded. “Yeah. Just… not used to doing this with someone.”</p><p>“Me neither,” said Hugo. Slowly and gently, Hugo began to rub little circles into Varian’s back. Varian could almost feel himself melt from the touch. It felt warm and safe. Hugo’s lips pressed against his head and Varian closed his eyes so he could fully appreciate the sensation. It felt like love. </p><p>He clung a little closer to Hugo and his mind started to empty of all the thoughts that plagued him before. He’d figure them all out. He could do it with the help of his friends. He could do it with Hugo. </p><p>Varian tilted his head up and clumsily pressed a kiss to Hugo’s chin before snuggling back into him and letting his eyes close again. Sleep was finally embracing him and he was really to drift into it. “I love you,” Varian breathed softly.</p><p>“Love you too, Varian,” were the last words he heard until morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This first drabble is for Day 1 of Varigo Appreciation Week! Unfortunately can't manage to get fluffy without a bit of angst. Ah well. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>